This invention relates generally to the field of children""s toys, and more particularly to a pacifier toy.
Pacifiers are known. They tend to be comprised of a rigid plastic plate having a centrally located resilient nipple. Usually a holding ring is attached to the back portion of the plastic plate. Parents give pacifiers to children ranging from new borns to four or five years old so that the child can enjoy the sucking effect that is associated with sucking on a mothers breast or a baby bottle. This tends to calm and pacify a baby, hence the term pacifier.
Pacifier designs tend to be relatively similar because the function of the pacifier plays a major role in the shape, namely a flat plate that presses up against and around the babies mouth area and an attached nipple that goes into the babies mouth. Some variation can be found in the size of the plastic plate and the size and shape of the nipple.
Although currently available pacifiers are serviceable, there has been no attempt to incorporate a child""s pacifier into a child""s toy so that the pacifier becomes the face or other anatomical portion of a toy animal and can thereby serve a dual purpose.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a pacifier toy that can be used as a standard pacifier as well a have additional play benefits as a child""s toy.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pacifier toy that uses the plastic shield portion and nipple portion as an anatomical feature of a person or animal.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Pacifier Toy comprising: A pacifier having a rigid plastic plate and an integral resilient, centrally located nipple, and a holding ring, a child""s toy having an animal shape where the face portion of said animal is framed so that it can receive said pacifier, said pacifier having eyes and mouth features painted on or otherwise affixed, said pacifier having said nipple that acts as the nose portion of said animal""s face, and said face frame of said animal toy capable of removably retaining said rigid plastic pacifier plate so that a child can use said pacifier by itself or in conjunction with said toy animal.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.